Charmander
Charmander (Japanese: ヒトカゲ Hitokage) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Charmander is one of three starter Pokémon of Kanto available at the beginning of Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, FireRed, and LeafGreen. Biology Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body. Its underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in its lower jaw. Charmander has blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail and has blazed there since Charmander's birth. The flame can be used as an indication of Charmander's health and mood, burning brightly when the Pokémon is strong, weakly when it is exhausted, wavering when it is happy, and blazing when it is enraged. It is said that Charmander dies if its flame goes out. However, if the Pokémon is healthy, the flame will continue to burn even if it gets a bit wet and is said to steam in the rain. Charmander can be found in hot, . However, it is found far more often in the ownership of s. As shown in Pokémon Snap, Charmander exhibits pack behavior, calling others of its species if it finds food. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Charmander Charmander physically debuted in Charmander - The Stray Pokémon, where , , and found it after it was abandoned by its , Damian, who only cared about raising strong Pokémon. At first, Charmander refused to leave the spot it was at, believing Damian would return for it. However, when a rainstorm picked up, Charmander grew ill and Ash took it to a Pokémon Center. Charmander realized that Damian was no good, and allowed Ash to it. It has since evolved into , and then . Charmander also appeared in I Choose You!, which is set in a different continuity from the main series. In this continuity, it previously belonged to Cross and evolved into Charmeleon after defeating a in . It later evolved into Charizard after battling Cross's . Zippo Ritchie owned a Charmander named Zippo, which debuted in A Friend In Deed. It was later revealed to have evolved into Charmeleon during A Parent Trapped!. Team Go-Getters A Charmander starred in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate! as the leader of Team Go-Getters. Alain's Charmander A Charmander appeared in a flashback in Mega Evolution Special I as the unevolved form of Alain's Charizard. Trevor's Charmander A Charmander appeared in Summer of Discovery!, under the ownership of . It was later revealed to have evolved into Charmeleon during A Legendary Photo Op!, and then into Charizard during A League of His Own!. Other In Journey to the Starting Line!, was intended to start his journey as a Pokémon Trainer, but the trio of Kanto Starter Pokémon were scared off when Ash's Tauros stampeded through 's house. Professor Oak, , , and Gilbert split up in order to find the three missing Pokémon. The Charmander was the first one to be found. Another Charmander was seen with Professor Oak in A Six Pack Attack! along with a and . Yet another was seen in The Right Place and The Right Mime, along with another and . Professor Oak showed off yet another Charmander along with a Bulbasaur and Squirtle during the Kanto Fair. A Charmander appeared in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, under the ownership of the Kanto Fair Host. Seeing it inspired Ash to bring his Charizard back onto his team. Minor appearances Charmander was mentioned in the first episode of the anime, Pokémon - I Choose You!, as one of the three starter Pokémon new Trainers in Pallet Town can choose from. Ash dreamed of owning one, although it was his last choice of a starter coming after and . However, when he arrived at Oak's lab, he found out it was too late, as another who started the same day had already taken it. Multiple Charmander appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Charmander appeared in Hypno's Naptime, where it was seen in HopHopHop Town's Pokémon Center. A Charmander appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as one of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. In The Ultimate Test, a Charmander was one of the Pokémon owned by the Pokémon League entrance exam instructor. Two Charmander appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. One was seen evolving on TV for a commercial about Cassidy's and Butch's breeding center, while the other one appeared in said center. A Charmander appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Trainer's Charmander appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo Plateau Conference. A Charmander appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A starter Pokémon Charmander appeared in a flashback in Don't Touch That 'dile. A Charmander was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Charmander appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. A Charmander appeared in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! alongside Bulbasaur and Squirtle, when Professor Oak showed off the Kanto starters during the Kanto Fair. A Charmander appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. A Charmander was revealed to have been chosen by as his starter Pokémon, via flashback, in I Choose You!. A Trainer's Charmander appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. A Charmander appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where it was seen sleeping at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Trainer's Charmander appeared in The Power of Us. A Trainer's Charmander appeared in the Eevee, Where Are You Going? segment at the end of SM093. It reappeared during a flashback in SM099. Pokédex entries . It gains more power the more it is attacked. It will continue to fight until its opponent falls.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Red's Charmander Charmander was one of the three Pokémon Professor Oak gave and to choose from to start their journey, with Red choosing Charmander. It later evolved into a between File 1: Red and File 2: Cubone and then a between File 2: Cubone and File 3: Giovanni. Other Another Charmander appeared in File 3: Giovanni at Silph Co. Giovanni was shown to have once had a Charmander during a flashback in File 3: Giovanni. In Pokémon Generations A Charmander appeared in the game intro-like opening sequence for The Adventure. In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga 's Charmander makes a few appearances in the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu. The capture of Ash's Charmander diverges considerably from the anime. In the manga, Damian seems to have abandoned his Charmander at the beginning of the chapter Pikachu's Excellent Adventure, but it turns out that he had just been injured and went to the hospital. Ash is shown to own a Charmander despite this, his own Charmander first appears in You Gotta Have Friends. Ash's Charmander's capture is not shown in the manga, instead, when Charmander first appears from its Poké Ball, it is simply stated that "Ash has been busy since the last comic". Ash's Charmander reappears as a in the chapter The Indigo Finals at the Indigo Plateau Conference. In this chapter, Charizard battles Charley, Ritchie's own Charizard. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Magical Pokémon Journey, the sickly Trainer Peanut owns an aggressive Charmander. Peanut's Charmander first appears in the chapter Charmander's Peanut. Mandy is a female Charmander from the Magical Pokémon Journey manga. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Charmander debuted in the first round of the , A Glimpse of the Glow, where one appeared in a fantasy of 's and as one of 's first Pokémon, received from his grandfather . He has since evolved into before facing off against Brock of Pewter City, and then to before the Silph Co. s against Team Rocket. The major powerhouse of his team with his newly learned attack, his battle skills (being able to defeat 's Poliwhirl easily even before evolving) are complimented by his fast flight, for which he was traded to Red twice, during both the and the . It is worth noting that, as Charmeleon, he was accidentally traded to Red many years earlier. A Charmander appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. After 's Marisso's loss to him in a battle, X decided to take him and named him Salamè in Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change. He later evolved into a Charmeleon alongside Marisso, who evolved into a in Quilladin Stands. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga series, 's rival, , chose Charmander as his starter Pokémon. Green's Charmander is mischievous and has a rivalry with Red's Clefairy. Green's Charmander has evolved into . It seems to be able to skip the stage, as it was seen evolving directly into Charizard. Although it has devolved back to the Charmander stage, it currently seems to have permanently evolved back into Charizard. In the Pokémon Zensho manga In Pokémon Zensho, chooses Charmander as his starter Pokémon, while chooses a . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Charmander appears as a trophy. Trophy information "A Lizard Pokémon. It just downright likes hot stuff. The always-burning tail indicates its mood--waving gently when content and burning intensely when angry. If the tail were to go out, it would be the end of Charmander's life. Its tail is believed to emit steam when it rains. Charmander evolves into Charmeleon by leveling up." Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Charmander appears as a . '' Two Charmander will appear in '' . Game data NPC appearances * In PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure Charmander is one of Pikachu's best friends. After falling through the mysterious tunnel, he almost lands into a pool of molten lava only to be saved by the zone leader, . He was then taken in as Blaziken's pupil and trained to become stronger. After he's been found, he journeys to the Meeting Place where he helps mend the balloon, and makes fireworks. He later accompanies Pikachu to the Sky Pavilion along with and where he meets . Once the Sky Prism has been restored, Charmander celebrates by firing off the fireworks he made. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} ( ) }} , , Rock Tunnel (only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano}} |area=Pallet Town}} |} |} |} |} |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |area=Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} , Fiery Field (5F-8F)}} |} |} , Giant Volcano (1F-10F), Dark Crater (B1F-B10F)}} , Giant Volcano (1F-10F), Dark Crater (B1F-B10F)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Ranger School, Volcano Cave}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode C & A)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Lava Zone, Meeting Place }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Faldera Island, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley}} |area=Ignis}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 2}} |area=Puerto Blanco: Stage 4 Blau Salon: Stage 406 Event: (First release; Winking)}} |area=Ember Mountains: Furnace Mountain (All Areas)}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Area 05: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Crunch Charmander|English|United States|5|December 28, 2001 to January 31, 2002; January 17 to 23, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Crunch Charmander}} |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #3 Crunch Charmander|Japanese|Japan|5|April 27 to May 12, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Charmander}} |Gather More Pokémon! Fourth Campaign Charmander|Japanese|Japan|10|February 11 to 28, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Charmander}} |2007 Birthday Charmander|Japanese|Japan|40|July 20, 2007 to July 19, 2008|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2007 Birthday Charmander}} |2008 Birthday Charmander|Japanese|Japan|40|July 20, 2008 to July 19, 2009|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2008 Birthday Charmander}} |2009 Birthday Charmander|Japanese|Japan|40|July 20, 2009 to July 19, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 Birthday Charmander}} |2010 Birthday Charmander|Japanese|Japan|40|July 20 to November 3, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2010 Birthday Charmander}} |Sticker Promotional Kanto Starter Egg Charmander|Japanese|Japan|1|September 1 to 30, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Charmander}} |Kanto Starter Egg Charmander|Korean|South Korea|1|November 8 to 11, 2012|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Charmander}} |Kanto Starter Egg Charmander|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|February 14 to March 31, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Charmander}} |Pokémon Lab Charmander|Japanese region|Online|5|July 8 to November 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charmander}} |2016 World Championships Charmander|All|United States|5|August 19 to 21, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charmander}} |} In-game events |Gym Leader Castle Charmander|Japanese|hide|5|April 30, 1999 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Charmander_2}} |Gym Leader Castle Charmander|English|hide|5|February 29, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Charmander}} |Gym Leader Castle Charmander|French|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Charmander}} |Gym Leader Castle Charmander|German|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Charmander}} |Gym Leader Castle Charmander|Italian|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Charmander}} |Gym Leader Castle Charmander|Spanish|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Charmander}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Charmander|Japanese|PGL|10|October 14, 2010 to May 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Charmander}} |Global Link Charmander|Korean|PGL|10|May 11, 2011 to May 11, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Charmander}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Air Cutter|Flying|Special|60|95|25|‡|''}} |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10|*}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10||''}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10||''}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10||}} By tutoring Special moves |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 50 or higher |link= }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=005 |name2=Charmeleon |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=006 |name3=Charizard |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * released a one-dollar coin featuring Charmander as part of a commemorative promotion for the Pokémon franchise, with Charmander on one side and the nation's coat of arms on the other. * In the first generation, on its sprite and first artwork, Charmander's "back" is depicted as having a small line of spikes. The spikes were not shown in the sprites and artwork of later generations. Blue's Charmander also had these spikes in the Pokémon Adventures manga, where the spikes were larger and easier to see. The spikes were also seen on 's from the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. * Charmander is the tallest Fire-type starter Pokémon. * Charmander has the longest name of all unevolved starter Pokémon. * Charmander is the only Fire-type starter Pokémon that is not a member of the . * Charmander, , and their respective evolutionary lines have exactly the same base stats. Origin Charmander appears to be predominantly in origin, and may have been partially inspired by the mythical (as opposed to the real-world amphibian of the same name which inspired its mythical counterpart). This salamander was a fire-spirit capable of surviving in extreme heat or flames, and it is sometimes creatively rendered or interpreted in the shape of a lizard. Physically, Charmander has a slender body, a short nose, and a long tail, as well as other lizard-like characteristics. The fact that it does not undergo a metamorphosis stage (beyond its own evolutionary pattern) but instead grows into a larger version of itself as it matures, among other things, indicate that Charmander has more in common with reptiles (such as lizards) than with amphibians (such as real-world salamanders). Name origin Charmander is a combination of ''char (to burn) and salamander. Hitokage is derived from 火蜥蜴 (salamander): 火 hi (fire) and 蜥蜴 tokage (lizard). In other languages and |fr=Salamèche|frmeaning=From and |es=Charmander|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Glumanda|demeaning=From and |it=Charmander|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=파이리 |komeaning=From and |bg=Чармандър Charmandŭr|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=小火龍 Síufólùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Little fiery dragon". May also be from }} |zh_cmn=小火龍 / 小火龙 Xiǎohǔolóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Little fiery dragon". May also be from |he=צ'רמנדר Charmander|hemeaning=Transliteration of English name |hi=चारमेंडर Charmander|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Žavingasis|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Чармандер Charmander|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |ar=تشارمندر Charmander|armeaning=Transcription of English name |th=ฮิโตคาเงะ Hitokage|thmeaning=From Japanese name }} Related articles * Ash's Charmander * Zippo * Charla * Alain's Charmander * Trevor's Charmander * Red's Charmander * Blue's Charmander * Salamè * Satoshi's Charmander (Zensho) * Green's Charmander * Peanut's Charmander * Mandy (MPJ) * Team Go-Getters External links * |} 004 004 Charmander (default) Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pokemon Characters de:Glumanda es:Charmander fr:Salamèche it:Charmander ja:ヒトカゲ zh:小火龙